


To the Lost

by Knott



Category: Boardwalk Empire
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-02 18:59:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knott/pseuds/Knott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>写给第四季的drabble，to the lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 湖水

那是他记忆以来最炎热的一天，那一天过后的清晨，火车在五点钟就要离开，他在度过了一整个夏天的公寓里等候着，埃德加在等待那辆来接他的汽车，他在等别的什么。公寓里留下的只有前任租客用纸烟烫出的痕迹。他们在这里度过了整个夏天，埃德加本来要和那群长岛来的孩子一起去度假的，他每年都受到邀请，但这一年他没有去。相反，他留在了这儿，陪吉姆度过这个夏天就像是最后的仁慈。 吉姆来到这儿的那一天一直印在他脑海里，那一天他走进这里，只带了一个装衣服的旧皮箱和一本爱伦坡的书。埃德加站在他面前，注视着他，他的皮肤已经晒深了些，上面留有夏天流逝过去以后太阳的印记，尽管那时候夏天还没真正到来呢。他看着他，目光清澈而冰冷，一副嘲弄的神情。吉姆知道事情就是这样了，他们不会有机会说再见，他们日后也不会再有机会分享这同样的一切：太阳，夏天，夺走人呼吸和神志的烦躁无声的闷热。他甚至能够预想到这一日之后到来的每一天，埃德加会在他早上醒来以前去游泳，每天早上都去，他会闭着眼睛听见他赤脚经过走廊的声音，他们睡在一起，盖同一条毛毯，埃德加的胳膊会环抱着他他却毫无睡意，他们会一起用餐，就着洗手槽吃，吃完一起清洗餐具，谈论大学里的课程，糟糕的同学和书籍——不，他们实际上什么也不会谈论，咖啡会很糟糕，有时候他会紧紧环抱着对方，不睡觉也不思考，只是抱得很紧……从那一天起，从他们站在门廊上望着那栋房子的那一刻起，从吉姆提着箱子像是个第一天来到学校的愣小子那样还没来得及抖掉肩膀上一步一步压紧他的拘束起，他就预见到了此后必将到来的每一个他们彼此相对的时刻：而且他是对的。他怀有不当有的感激，为其中包含的残酷的真实，为埃德加有时候目光中流露出的咄咄逼人的注视，嘴角带有的那种笑意。房屋临着湖水，他们一起试着去捕鱼，但谁也没碰大麻和酒精——吉姆猜想那是因为他们自以为比那些东西要好得多，也是因为这样一个夏天以后不会再有了。当他从湖里起身时，他的头发湿漉漉的，他的手上有一个伤口，埃德加坐在湖边看着他，带着笑意。吉姆突然觉得那新增添的伤口无法忍受，水面沉寂不动，埃德加没有问，但吉姆突然开始告诉他一切——关于他的童年，他的哥哥，嫉妒和痛苦，悲伤和竞争……埃德加坐在那里看着他，什么也不说只是听，他整整看了他一分钟，然后过来吻他，那并没有让痛苦消失，反而更鲜明了。这是为什么，吉姆模模糊糊地想到，他从来也不知晓。  
在他认识这个优秀出色的年轻人的时候他就知道这样一天会到来，这一天他们之间的真相会暴露，埃德加会是那个先猜到答案的人，而那一刻也的确来了。那天吉姆独自一人抱着书回到宿舍，而本应去和那些富有的孩子（在吉姆眼里他们就是孩子）到长岛去度假的埃德加却在他的房间里，坐在他的床上，而他完全愣住了。“把门关上。”埃德加说，第一次在他们两人的关系里有了某种自主获得的权威，从那天以后都是如此。他没有动。埃德加猛地起身，一只手打落了他拿着的书本，他哆嗦着但并没有说话，也没有为自己辩解。“他知道了。”他只是想。“告诉我是不是那样，”那个年轻人微微皱着眉头，严肃地看着他：“是——还是不是。”他的嘴唇有点颤抖，但他抬起头看着对方，毫不惧怕，全无悔意。“吉姆，你只需要告诉我……”“是的。”他飞快地说，等待对方揍他一顿。埃德加没说别的，他不像别人，不像吉姆看不起的那些人，他不会说“皮亚德告诉我的他们说你不仅把我当做唯一的朋友而且对我抱有下流龌蹉的想法你知道吗埃德加那杂种在夜里喊着你的名字手淫，”，他也不会说“你以为没人知道但他们一直在监视你因为他们不喜欢你现在他们也要来监视我了”，不，他只是看了他一眼（他也许还在颤抖，但他控制住了），继而深吸了一口气，他把那本书捡起来递给了他。“爱伦坡。”他说：“吉姆，我不是个浪漫主义者。你最好也不是。”他沉默。“这个假期，”后来那年轻人说：“你打定主意到哪里去了吗？”他摇摇头，仍然把头搁在埃德加的肩膀上，后者——一直是他们两人之中较为镇定那一个，也更受人尊敬——伸出手来拍了拍他的背。就像安抚一只被网住的小鹿或者是鸟儿，吉姆想。“我有个主意。”他的同学说。  
吉姆后来回想起来，不知道埃德加是否已经知道他无法说不。于是就是这样了，他们一起过了最后一个夏天，每天都在一起，在那些被人遗弃的房子里，房子的主人度假去了而且不到圣诞节以前不会回来，倘若他们回来，也永远不会知道有两个年轻人在这栋房子里待了一段时间，然后告别了他们的青春。没人看见他们，这短暂的自由大概就是埃德加说再见的方式，因为从第一天开始他就已经表明他是不会接受这份爱的以后也不会，他们只有这一个夏天，“吉姆，”他的手会拂过他的头发，把他拉近来吻他，叫他的名字，但这事他们以后不会再提起。第一次发生在走廊上而不是床上，当疼痛把他打开的时候他哭了，并不理解自己为什么哭泣，他不是个懦夫，他知道他不是。但他们紧贴在一起——黎明时分即便盖着毯子刺骨的冰冷仍然在不断朝里渗透，覆盖在肉体上的汗水很快就会变得滑腻而冰凉，那个他一直崇敬的人俯下身来吻他，对待他像一个孩子——他的泪水擦在对方的衬衫领子上，没有留下痕迹。


	2. 木刺

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 弗兰克/阿尔，卡彭兄弟的故事

他们离开布鲁克林，来到芝加哥的第一天，他一整天都高高兴兴的，弗兰克也由着他。他们很是胡闹了一通，并且像以往一样，在胡闹的过程中把托里奥吩咐的事情给办了：破门而入，用木棒，拳头或者铁条，把不知道天高地厚的小子们揍得鼻青脸肿。他们谁也没提用枪的事，尽管枪可是都好好地在他们的腰上别着呢。那一天顶顶疯狂的一刻来自于他们把一个拒绝付保护费的小子从三层楼扔下去，那傻瓜头朝下栽在了一辆汽车上，这情景逗得他俩都笑起来。他疯狂地大笑，弗兰克么，只是咧了咧嘴，露出一个惯有的优雅而迷人的笑容。  
他们身后依然敞开的公寓门内传来女人的尖叫声，楼下，看热闹的人们四处逃窜，一对方才还在亲热的男女惊慌失措地抬头往上看了一眼，那男的一溜烟跑得没影了，女人的帽子掉进了土里。弗兰克捅了捅他，朝那掉了帽子的女人瞥了一眼，扬扬下巴说：“做错选择了，这一个。”他从鼻子里笑了一声，把酸痛流血的拳头松开，身子后仰，靠在脏兮兮的墙壁上。去他妈的，就知道不该用拳头砸门，门上的木刺扎进了他的肉里。“这他妈的关你什么事，嗯？你想操她吗？”去他妈的芝加哥，他想，还有托里奥的疣子，这里的空气没有了布鲁克林那股子臭气，那股老鼠和腐肉夹杂的味道，或者只是他的错觉。  
“你是个没心没肺的小杂种。”面对他的嘲笑，弗兰克只是笑了笑，往嘴里塞了根烟，递给他一根。他摇摇头拒绝了，往下看了一眼。  
“该把他的脑壳砸烂，”他咬牙说：“管我们两个叫什么来着？”  
弗兰克耸耸肩。“你宁愿我把他的话重复一遍？”  
街道上，“恶作剧”引起的波澜仍未消散，一辆电车驶过，它的尖啸声掩盖了人们慌乱的低语。他还想再看一眼那杂种像西瓜一样被砸烂的脑袋壳，那能让他，像拉尔菲说的那样，“开开心”，但弗兰克把他拉回了隐蔽处，靠着那堵肮脏的墙。一个角落，在这里不会有人看到他，而他们能看到整座城市——至少是它的一部分，是托里奥曾经朝他们描绘的那美好蓝图的一小块。他不甘心地甩开了弗兰克按在他肩膀上的手，瞪了弗兰克一眼，弗兰克也不着恼，只是按住了他，一面聆听电车驶过的声音。  
“那狗娘养的错了，因为我们可不是什么都不是，我要让他知道，我不是无名小卒，我——”  
弗兰克的笑容让他闭了嘴，那团火气消失了。“你什么，怎么不说下去了？”弗兰克说。  
他耸耸肩，夺过弗兰克手里的烟，狠狠吸了一口。“你怎么样，嗯，斯诺克？说下去啊。”  
“滚你妈的，”他把头朝后靠着墙，低声笑了起来：“那杂种的那张脸，huh？”一阵大笑，他掐灭了烟。“我从未看过任何人能做出那种鬼脸，简直就像婊子的屁股。”  
他们两再次笑起来，弗兰克的一只手伸过来拍了拍他的肩膀，这一次他没有躲开。他们都装作这件事情好像不是第一次发生，好像芝加哥会让一切变得不同，他们笑了很久，直到把这件事里唯一的一丁点乐趣都笑尽了。弗兰克第一个安静下来，从墙边站起身，理了理自己的西装。他看着他的哥哥做着一切，这才感到拳头一阵疼痛。他甩了甩手，没理会伤口。  
“嘿，斯诺克。”弗兰克温和地说：“我们该走了。”  
“你他妈的在叫谁？”他把烟头一扔，转头瞪着自己的哥哥。  
“你，斯诺克，”弗兰克强调：“你是个非常特别的杂种。”  
他哈哈笑起来，转身就给了弗兰克一拳。虽然弗兰克比他高大，但在打架时并不总是占尽优势，这总能让他的心情变好。过了好一阵子他们才气喘吁吁地分开，两人都筋疲力尽，心满意足，他把帽子和已经皱了的外套往地上一扔，靠着墙壁，弗兰克就在他身边，一动不动。他们都沉默下来。  
“操。”过了一会他说。  
“操。”弗兰克表示同意。  
他俩彼此对视一眼，这一次谁也没笑。“所以这就是了，”他低声说：“芝加哥，对吗？”  
“对，”弗兰克点点头。  
“布鲁克林又怎么样，”他突然说，颇为有点愤愤不平：“我们干嘛要离开那儿？”  
“我们把它抛在身后，阿尔，”弗兰克说：“你和我，还有拉尔菲。”  
他盯着弗兰克看了很长一段时间。“所以你们会留下来，你和拉尔菲？”  
“当然。”  
“为了什么？”  
“我没告诉过你吗？”弗兰克揽住他的头把他拉近，两人的头碰在一起：“我爱你这个特殊的杂种？嗯？”  
“滚你妈的，弗兰克，”他僵了一阵子，笑着骂道：“你爱的不过是霍桑旅馆里的红头发小婊子。”  
弗兰克哈哈一笑放开了他。“也包括那个。”他说。  
他弯下腰，把弗兰克的帽子拾起来，拍了拍上面的尘土，递给他的哥哥。  
“再叫我斯诺克一次，我就杀了你。”他皱着眉头，躲过了弗兰克嘲笑的目光。  
他们一起下楼，弗兰克默不作声走在他后面，从来没有人为他殿后，他想他以后也许会习惯这个的。但眼下，最紧要的是先习惯芝加哥，弗兰克在这方面比他在行。他一面这么想着，一面下楼，一路把受伤流血的拳头藏在拿在手上的帽子里，伤口已经过了疼痛的阶段，现在开始发僵，这是一种从布鲁克林跟随他来到这里的僵硬，一样一直跟随他的东西。从身后递来一样东西，他没有回头，那只手也没有催促，只是搁在那儿：那是弗兰克的手帕。他停住脚步，弗兰克在他身后，那从未让他如此安心。  
“你该照料好那个伤口，”弗兰克的声音：“在它又开始流血以前。”  
芝加哥，他加快脚步，心想，他们会赢的。弗兰克•卡彭是个杂种，但却是世界上唯一会喊他斯诺克并且递给他手帕的人，他不会忘了这一点，哪怕有一天他忘了自己是谁。


	3. 海浪

他收起狙击枪，踏着吱嘎作响的楼梯下楼。这就是他的全部工作：在身后的玻璃窗上留下一个苹果核大小的弹孔。除此之外，他今天就无事可做了。傍晚时分，他小心地戴上面具，出了一趟门，买了一本花费两角五分的剪贴本。这是他从战场上回来以后所拥有的第一件属于自己的东西。泛黄的纸张紧贴着他的手掌，让他产生一种安定感。他决定留下它，虽然他还没不清楚这本本子的用途。  
他尽量贴着建筑物的墙根走，以免吓坏那些被父母抱在怀里的孩子。往回走的路上，他踌躇了一阵，他不想回到妓院里去，尽管那里大部分人都已经习惯了他的存在，不会再用奇怪的目光盯着他看，但对他来说，那不是一个适合居住的地方。 有一样东西击中了他的后脑，他转过头，几个孩子在不远处笑着，其中一个捂住自己的眼睛，从指缝里偷看他。见他回头，那孩子一溜烟跑开了。  
他微笑了一下，但肌肉的动作立刻提醒他面具的存在：从他喉咙里发出一种机械的响声。  
“你可以留在这里，”他想起吉米的话：“留多长时间都行。”  
他坐在吧台旁边的椅子上，没有说话。吉米皱起眉头。“或者别的你想去的地方。”他补充道。  
“你要去哪？”他侧过头，用依然完好的那只眼睛望着这个给自己倒酒的青年。  
“什么？”  
“你打算，”顺畅地完成这个句子多少有些吃力：“去，哪儿？”  
“我不知道，”吉米的目光中掠过一抹阴霾：“我不知道，理查德。”  
那是好多天以前的事了，是他在医院碰到吉米，和他一起来到这家妓院时的事。他那时候还不认识另一个和他一样死里逃生的士兵，一个和他一样把一部分战场带回了这个世界的人。理查德吃力地抬起头，望了一眼妓院昏暗的入口，从里面传来低声笑语，他抬起手，确认面具还好好地挂在脸上，这才一步一步往里走去。昏黄的灯光下散发着劣质酒精的气味，一切和他离开前没有什么不同。那个意大利人认出了他，朝他走过来，递给他一杯酒。  
“你去哪了，”卡彭吸了吸鼻子，看着他：“事情都办完了吗？”  
“什么样的，”他停顿了一下，抬脸看着对方：事情？”  
“你知道，生意，”卡彭的脸色有些奇怪：“吉米要求你做的事情。”  
他看了卡彭一眼，走到吧台旁边，坐下来，这才接过那杯酒。  
“吉米从没要求我做任何，事情。”  
“随便你吧，”他的谈话对象做了个手势：“那么，事情办完了吗？”  
他没说话。“他死了吗？”对方换了种说法。  
“是的。”他说。  
卡彭笑了笑，干了一杯。“那会让他高兴起来。”  
“我不，”他看着对方：“相信会这样。”  
死亡从来不会让任何事情变得美好，更无法提供幸福的保障。这是第六十九个了，他经手的第六十九次死亡。他没碰那杯酒，而是静静地观看着大厅里享乐的人群。回到自己的房间以后，他坐下来，打开空白的剪贴薄。黄色的灯光洒在上面，把它铺满。  
他在这里没有属于自己的房间。  
一个来自大西洋城的男人几天后拜访了吉米，这次拜访后，他本能地觉得有什么事情将要发生，但他什么也没有问。吉米上楼的时候他正在给自己的枪上油，这是一项繁琐的工作，但却是他所喜欢的。意识到有人推门进来的瞬间他伸手去够桌上的面具，但吉米已经进来了，他按住了他的肩膀。  
“你不需要在我面前戴上它，”吉米说：“你知道。”  
他僵了僵，还是伸手去够面具，吉米在一旁抱着手臂，耐心地看着他完成一切。他希望自己的手指没有发抖，等到他终于把面具戴好，能够转过脸来面对他的朋友的时候，吉米已经来到了他跟前。  
“我有件事情要告诉你，”吉米的目光落在他脸上：“我打算离开这里了。”  
他动了动嘴唇。“去哪？”  
“大西洋城。我出生的地方。”  
“你的，”他抬起头，看着吉米：“家。”  
“是的，我的家。”  
“在那里有什么？”  
“我不知道，我离开有一段时间了，”吉米勉强笑了笑：“那其实和这里没有什么不同。”  
“但那里有关心你的人。”  
“我想是吧。”  
他答应了一声，突然有些局促。吉米的声音再次响起。“听着，我希望你和我一起走。”  
“你可以说不，”吉米看着他继续说下去：“我已经和托里奥先生商量好了，如果你愿意留下来……”  
“好的。”  
“什么？”  
“我说，”他转头看着自己这位朋友：“好—好的。”  
“你确定吗？”吉米说。  
“理查德。”他突然说：“我的名字。”  
“好的，理查德，”吉米让步了：“你确定吗？因为我不确定我们这一次回去会发生什么，那可能会相当危险。”  
“我们，”他动了动，环视着室内的一切：“什么时候，嗯，离开？”  
“这个晚上。”吉米说：“在我们离开之前，你有什么话要问我的吗？”  
“我看起来是什么样子？”他说。  
“再说一遍？”  
“在我不戴，面具的时候。”他重复了一遍：“我看起来是什么样子？”  
“你自己从未看过？”吉米说。  
他正要开口，吉米说：“你看起来对我来说没有什么两样，理查德。”  
“拥有一个，可以回去的，地方，那是什么感觉？”  
吉米沉默了片刻，俯视着他。“我母亲常告诉我那就像船靠近海岸，”他露出一个微笑，笑容让他的目光柔和起来：“起初你会害怕一段时间，然后你安静下来，顺应节奏，让海浪带着你走——我小的时候，她常带我到木板路尽头去，去看……上帝，”他皱起眉头骂了句脏话，揉了揉眉心：“我为什么要告诉你这个。”  
“我很抱歉。”他安静地说。  
“脱掉你的面具。”  
他没动弹。吉米粗暴地重复了一遍：“我说脱掉你的面具。”  
他把面具取了下来，笨拙地，带着一种莫名的羞愧。然后他颤抖起来，感觉到吉米的手指抚过了他那半边残缺的脸，从来没有人这样做过，吉米没有移开目光。“这样好多了。”吉米说：“在我面前你没有什么需要隐藏。我知道在那下面是什么——像我说的，我经历过那些。”  
他坐在那儿一动不动，直到吉米叹息着躺下来，把头枕在他的大腿上，他这才抬起手去碰触年轻人的头发，动作小心翼翼。吉米闭上眼睛，纵容了他的触碰。“我应该给你一些时间，”年轻人说着，却没有动：“收拾你自己的东西。”  
他摇摇头。“我没有任何需要，带走的——东西。”  
亲密的时刻消失了，吉米已经坐了起来，重新变成了那个他在医院走廊上碰见的年轻人。“关上灯。”吉米再次命令道，但这次不一样，他的神色像一个任性的孩子。  
他照做了。在黑暗中，一种遥远的错觉升起，像是他又再次回到了战壕里，但他非常清楚，他身处的地方既不是战场，也不是故乡，因为在以上两个地方都不会有人这样吻他，带着一种残酷的温柔，这温柔和所有他留恋却又无法留住的事物一样，最终只会留在他的记忆里。  
“这是什么？”他说。  
“某样你能够带走的东西。”吉米说：“我在楼下等你。我们坐最后一班火车离开。”  
第二天，他看到了海，和吉米描述的一样，不多不少。无数个夜晚，梦里的海浪声伴他入眠，在那样的梦里，他从未失去一切。


End file.
